


Of Roommates and Relationships

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Santana are drugged and discover they've had sex.  There are consequences.  This begins at the end of the school year (i.e. the future in Glee time or late May in the real world) and goes through April of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roommates and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mutually non-consensual sex. Drugs given without consent. Trigger episode. Sleepy!Sex. 
> 
> Gileswench betaed, bless her.

There were two Aleve and a large glass of water on Kurt’s nightstand. He reached for them and groaned. Alcohol was evil -- very, very evil. As he sat up, he noticed there was a body beside him. He picked up the pills and drank the water. He really had not wanted to have sex with Adam last night. He sure as hell wanted to remember his first time with someone other than Blaine, but evil, evil alcohol had apparently made the decision for him.

He got up and tried to make it to the bathroom. He fell hard, and Rachel came running in. "Are you all right?"

Kurt started to shake his head. "No. I’m... waste basket."

She picked up his waste basket and handed it to him. 

He vomited. 

***  
There were beeping sounds. 

After a few minutes a nurse came in and said, "Mister Hummel, I’m Nurse Graves. What do you remember?"

"Rachel gave me a waste basket and I threw up."

Nurse Graves nodded. "She then called an ambulance for both you and your roommate."

"Santana’s sick, too?"

"You’re not sick, either of you. You had a mix of GHB and rohypnol. There was no alcohol in your bloodstream."

"Probably no Aleve either. I threw them up too quickly." Kurt thought for a moment. "Santana had the same drugs? I was drugged?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God. We went to a party last night with our other roommate. I don’t remember getting home."

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "The police will be here to talk to each of you later."

"Can I see Santana?"

"She’s still being examined. Maybe after the police have been by."

Kurt looked at her as sharply as he could. "What don’t I know? I mean besides everything about last night?"

"Patient confidentiality prevents my saying anything more. Ms Lopez asked to be told when you were awake and gave me permission to let you know she was drugged. She doesn’t know that you were."

"I... when will the police be here?"

Nurse Graves said, "Probably within the hour."

"Please tell them I won’t speak to them without an attorney present."

"I’m sure it’s not as serious as all that. They just want to ask what happened last night."

Kurt said, "Please tell them I won’t speak to them without an attorney present. And neither should Santana. Could you let her know we were both drugged?"

She gave a tight nod.

"Where’s my cell phone?"

Nurse Graves said, "You can’t use it in here. Dial 9 for an outside line."

***  
Blaine answered the phone even though the New York number was unfamiliar. He was shocked to hear Kurt. 

"Hi. Where are you?"

"The hospital. It’s a long story, and I can’t get through to my Dad. I’ve tried for nearly an hour. I have police wanting to interview me – and I keep remembering your dad saying no one should be interviewed without a lawyer when we had that Law and Order Marathon."

Blaine said, "I’m pretty sure Burt’s in Washington. Let me call you back in ten minutes. I’ll get you a lawyer."

"Santana may need one, too. She was drugged, too."

"Drugged?" Blaine said, "I’ll call you back, and, if you feel like telling me, I want to know all about it."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt sounded tired. "I knew I could count on you."

***  
Kurt saw a man in a suit and a turban standing in his doorway. "Are you my doctor?"

"I’m your lawyer. Bachan Gill, I’m an associate at Burroughs, McPike, Raglin. We have a reciprocal relationship with Anderson, Richter, Reindall in Cincinnati."

"Blaine called you."

"I believe he actually offered me his entire trust fund if another associate and I could come down and help you and Ms Lopez with the police."

Kurt leaned back and said, "That sounds like Blaine."

"You don’t need to worry, though. I will only charge the usual amount. After all, in the words of Sam Goldwyn, ‘an oral agreement’s not worth the paper it’s printed on.’"

"I’m just happy you’re here, Mr. Gill."

"It’s no problem. I was on call this weekend anyway. Now, do not answer any questions unless I say it’s all right."

Kurt nodded and Gill called the policemen into the room.

"Well, Mister Hummel, you’ve made us wait for nearly two hours."

Mister Gill said, "My client was waiting for me. I’m so sorry to have detained you."

"Really, it’s simple, Mister Hummel, we just want to know who your dealer is."

Kurt opened his mouth and shut it with a clack when Gill’s hand went up.

"I’m so sorry, officers, we don’t seem to have gotten your names or badge numbers," Gill said. 

The younger of the two detectives said, "I’m Randy Johnson," as he showed his badge. The other said, "Jack Jones."

Mister Gill said, "Thank you."

Detective Jones repeated the question.

Kurt said, "I don’t understand. You think I took this deliberately?"

"GHB is a party drug. Cheaper than ecstasy, easier to make," said Detective Johnson.

Detective Jones chimed in with, "It’s too bitter not to be tasted in a drink, so you had to have drunk it knowingly."

"I could be kicked out of school for taking drugs on NYADA property. I worked too hard to get in. I wouldn’t throw it away." Kurt started to panic. "I’m going to be expelled? I hadn’t… Oh, God."

Mister Gill said, "Detectives, you haven’t exactly made a convincing case, and you seem to be upsetting my client needlessly."

Johnson shrugged and Jones asked, "All right, what do you remember about last night?"

Kurt checked with his attorney who nodded. "It was the end of the semester party for my class, and the end of the year party for Rachel’s class. We went together on the subway. There was dancing and party food – just salads and picnic style things – I ate a little bit. I don’t really remember. Adam was there."

Detective Johnson said, "Adam?"

Kurt said, "My boyfriend. We… he wanted me to go home with him, but I wanted to stay and dance. I think he left. Then I had something to drink. Tonic water, maybe? That’s my usual at a party. Santana came in after her dance class. The next thing I remember clearly is throwing up in my waste basket this morning. I vaguely remember Santana talking about splurging for a cab."

"Where was the party held," Detective Jones asked.

"At NYADA, in one of the big dance studios. The school had to approve the party and food and drink. They’re strict about it." Kurt saw Mister Gill hold his hand up and stopped talking.

Detective Johnson said, "And this Adam, your boyfriend, was he pressuring you for sex?"

Kurt went white. A flash of the night before came back to him, Adam getting cuddly and grinding against him on the dance floor, his breath hot on Kurt’s neck as he suggested they go back to his place and fuck, his offer to blow Kurt in the men’s room when Kurt said that he’d promised to stay until Santana arrived. 

Mister Gill said, "People in relationships negotiate intimacy all the time."

"It looks like more than that from your client’s reaction." Detective Jones said, "Is this Adam in your class?"

"No, he’s two years ahead of me." Kurt stopped talking again.

"So, there’s a chance that he gave you the drugs."

Kurt looked at Mister Gill who nodded. "No. Adam doesn’t take drugs himself and doesn’t approve of it in others."

Detective Johnson said, "He’s never helped you buy alcohol?"

Mister Gill said, "That’s irrelevant to my client having been unwillingly and unwittingly drugged last night."

Detective Johnson said, "Do you remember approximately what time your friend Santana came in?"

"I didn’t look at my watch. Her class usually gets out at eight, so sometime between seven forty-five and five past eight would be my guess. I was drinking from a bottle and dancing… I think she took the bottle out of my hand and took a few sips. I told her that was disgusting and I didn’t want any more."

"All right. That will be all for now. Just sign this form allowing us to review your medical records, and we’ll be on our way," Detective Jones handed Kurt a _Consent to Release_ document, and Kurt handed it to Mister Gill.

Gill lined through a couple of clauses and crossed out an entire paragraph before writing a sentence at the bottom. He said, "Kurt, please initial the changes. They limit what records the police may take right now and require that they get your permission specifically and separately before taking any information from your insurance company from before yesterday. They will only be permitted to take information after tomorrow if it is specifically stated in the record to be a follow-up appointment relating to this incident."

Kurt said, "Thank you." He filled in his address and phone number, initialed where it was indicated, and signed at the bottom. "Can you make sure your colleague did the same for Santana?"

"I’m sure she has, but yes, I’ll verify." Mister Gill handed the paper to the detectives and said, 

"Don’t let us detain you any further."

Detective Johnson handed Kurt a card and said, "If you think of anything pertinent, please call us."

"Yeah," said Detective Jones, "No need to bother your attorney."

***  
"I guess this is the right room." Burt Hummel looked a little lost as he saw his son on the bed looking pale. He nodded at the man sitting next to Kurt.

"Dad! How? You’re here." Kurt recovered himself and said, "This is Bachan Gill. Blaine arranged for him to be my attorney. Mister Gill, this is my father, Burt Hummel."

The two men shook hands.

Mister Gill said, "I’m waiting to consult with my colleague and Ms Lopez, but I can do it in the waiting room."

Kurt said, "Dad, can you stay after everyone leaves tonight, or do you have to get back to Washington?"

"Congress is in recess. I’m staying. And Carole will be here tomorrow. I thought I’d take her to see that _Kinky Boots_ thing that won all the awards."

"I think she’ll like that," Kurt said.

Burt said, "Blaine got through to Shirley and she sent a page to get me off the House floor. That’s when I saw the calls from a New York number. I’d have called, but Blaine rang pretty much as soon as I started dialing and the next thing I knew, I’d done my role call and Shirley had me on a plane to LaGuardia." Burt hugged him close.

"I’m so glad you’re here. I miss you, Dad."

Santana said, "So, hot homo, got room for me in here?" She was being wheeled by an orderly and apparently leading a parade.

Nurse Graves came in and said, "Her insurance requires a double room, but yours allows a single and we don’t usually put people of opposite sex together, but she…"

Kurt said, "We’re housemates. We know each other. It’s fine." He was probably the only one who saw the relief on Santana’s face, and he gave her a weak smile in acknowledgement.

Santana said, "Besides we share one of our doctors, so that saves him five minutes." She smiled at the doctor and said, "If I still went for dick, you’d be high on my list."

Kurt sighed. "Don’t make me reconsider the room sharing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You’re still so uptight, baby gay. By the way, the other white lab coat is my Ob/Gyn. And that’s my lawyer, Selena Hisakawa."

Kurt saw a beautiful woman in a form fitting pant suit. He raised an eyebrow.

"I’ve already asked her out when all this is over," Santana said, and Kurt saw a twinkle of amusement in Ms Hisakawa’s eyes. 

"Anyway," Santana continued as they helped her into the other bed, "I brought everyone in here so that everyone knows as much as we can know about what happened and where we are."

"My Dad stays."

Santana said, "Of course he does. Hi, Mister Hummel."

"It’s good to see you, too, Santana. I’m sorry about the circumstances."

Kurt said, "If Rachel’s still in the waiting room…"

"Yeah," Santana said. "And I understand Blaine already knows."

"No. Just that we needed attorneys to talk to the police and that we were both at the hospital. I can’t remember if I mentioned being drugged."

Burt said, "You did. He told me."

"Well, see if we can get him on speaker phone," Santana said, "I don’t want to hear this more than once."

Kurt nodded and the nurse went to get Rachel while he dialed Blaine.

Blaine picked up before the first ring had finished. "Kurt. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I’m putting you on speaker. There’s a lot of people in the room including my dad and Santana and the lawyers you got us – thank you, by the way – so, if you can just listen, and I’ll call you back later tonight after visiting hours."

"Sure, sweetheart, I mean… Of course, Kurt." Blaine said, "Santana, I didn’t call your parents, but I did call Quinn. She should be there tonight. And, Kurt, I called Isabelle in case you had any deadlines. I just told her you were in the hospital. I also called Adam and told him you’d talk to him when you knew more."

"How did you have Adam’s number?"

Rachel came in. "He asked me for it." She handed each of them a bag. "I got your favorite pajamas and your beauty kits and toothbrushes and stuff. I thought it would make it easier."

"Thank you, Rachel," Kurt said and Santana nodded her thanks, too.

Santana said, "So, let’s take it from the top, Doctor Knudsen."

"I was called in by the ER doctors when you two were brought in earlier. These days, most people take GHB themselves – use it like Ecstasy – but rohypnol is generally only used when someone is trying to make sure there are no memories, as in a date rape situation. Mister Hummel, you had a very large amount of both in your blood stream. You were very lucky you didn’t die from it. Miss Lopez had the drugs in similar proportions, but much less. Another few hours and we wouldn't have been able to identify GHB at all. I’d be surprised if either of you remembers much. Rohypnol is notorious for blocking memories permanently, but over the next few weeks, you may get some flashbacks or pieces of memory. Miss Lopez is likely to get more due to her lower dose, but, honestly, you shouldn’t expect memories to be coherent if you do recall. I’m keeping you both in for observation tonight because the rohypnol isn’t completely out of your systems yet and the doses you had were so high. I’m going to ask both of you to come back for further tests at the end of next week. We want to make certain there’s no heart or kidney damage and that your memory isn’t permanently affected."

Kurt said, "You mean those are possibilities?"

Doctor Knudsen said, "Yes. I’m sorry. I called in Doctor Oduba because it was clear that Miss Lopez had engaged in sexual activity. I asked her to run a full rape kit. Signs of heterosexual intercourse are less easy to see on a man, but we also took some scrapings from you, Mister Hummel."

"Are you saying I raped Santana?"

Santana was out of her bed and over to Kurt’s. She put her hands on his face and said, "Look at me, Kurt." When he met her eyes, she continued, "We were drugged. Whoever put that stuff in your drink raped us both. You would never have had sex with me consensually. I know that. So whatever your body and mine did together, it wasn’t consensual. **_Neither of us_** could consent. If you raped me, which you didn’t, then I also raped you. Do you understand me?"

"I… yes. I get it, but…"

Santana lowered her hands. "I already told them to run a full STD panel on you. I get tested regularly, and I was clean, but it’s been two months and…"

"Santana, it’s your turn to look at me."

When she turned to him, Kurt held out his hand. "I’ve hated you for being a bitch. I never thought you were a slut. You enjoy sex and you share your enjoyment with others."

She crawled back into her own bed and said, "Personally, I think we sluts tend to use condoms and keep ourselves healthier. I’ve already taken my Plan B and everything."

"You’ve never been irresponsible. Even with Puck."

The adults in the room shifted uncomfortably. Burt finally said, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Santana said, "I’d like Doctor Oduba to stay and talk to Kurt for a few minutes."

Burt said, "I’ll go to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee and call Carole."

Kurt said, "It’s after four o’clock. Grab some herbal tea."

"Son, you’re the one lying in a hospital bed. Let me take care of myself." He sighed. "All right, if they have peppermint tea, I’ll have that."

"Thanks, Dad."

Most of the rest of the room filed out, but Rachel stayed.

"If this is about awkwardness with being housemates and all, I should be here, too."

Blaine’s voice came from the speaker. "Uh, guys, should I still be here or not?"

Santana said, "You’re going to be rooming with us, too, right?"

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and nodded. Rachel said, "Of course you are."

Kurt said, "The landlord’s been talking to us about taking the renovation on the top floor when it’s complete. Still no doors, but there’d be a bedroom apiece and a second bath. We’ll have to have the whole finances conversation at some point, but, yeah, Blaine, you’re part of the plan no matter what."

"So now that we’ve finished the kumbaya portion of this," Santana said, "Blaine hang up. Rachel get out. Right now, this part is between Kurt and me. Maybe later we can all sit down and braid each other’s hair, but I just…"

Blaine said, "Got it. Call me later, Kurt. Even if it’s just to say you’re not up for talking, all right?"

"I will," Kurt said. They heard the click and Kurt put the receiver back in its cradle.  
Rachel looked hurt, but Kurt held out his hand. "Please understand that I need to process this before I can talk to you. You and Blaine are my best friends, but this is… Tomorrow, we’ll talk."

"Stick around, Rachel. We won’t kick you out until visiting hours are done, but right now, I need to talk to my doctor and the other crime victim, okay."

Rachel said, "I understand," and quietly left the room.

Santana said, "While I was being examined, I remembered something I saw on CSI and asked the doc here about it."

Doctor Oduba said. "Think of a woman’s vagina like a clock with the entrance being at six."

"Do I have to? I don’t generally think of women’s parts at all."

Santana said, "I want you to really understand that you are not my rapist. Please."

Kurt nodded.

Doctor Oduba continued, "With forced entry, we tend to see bruising from about the four to the eight on this imaginary clock with most of it concentrated around five and seven. Where the sex is unforced – I won’t say consensual in this case – the bruising tends to be from ten to two as it was with Santana."

"So no one hits nine or three? And the drugs relaxed her body, it doesn’t make me any less…"

Doctor Oduba said, "This, sadly, isn’t the first time I’ve encountered unwelcomed sex and drugs. Even with the drugs, if there’s any struggle we don’t see this kind of bruising pattern."

Santana said, "You’re hot. I’ve noticed. My inhibitions were down. Your inhibitions were down…"

"GHB can make one libidinous," Doctor Oduba said.

Santana continued, "So we had sex. It was nonconsensual because we couldn’t consent, but, honestly, I probably wouldn’t have said no to you if you’d ever asked."

Kurt said, "I can’t imagine anything that would induce me to ask, but, thank you?"

"Thank you, Doctor Oduba," Santana said. When the doctor had left, she added, "Do you get it? Really comprehend? I was raped last night, but so were you and we didn’t do it to each other no matter how much our bodies were involved."

Kurt said, "I take responsibility for my actions."

Burt knocked and said, "I heard that. Yes, son, you do. May I come in?"

Santana nodded.

Burt said, "Blue, green, red, or orange jello?"

Santana said, "Green."

Kurt accepted the blue from his father. "This is so fake, but it’s comforting."

Burt put the orange one on Kurt’s tray and said, "I hope Rachel likes red."

He came back and said, "Kurt, I’m proud that you take responsibility. I could never not be proud of you, but I think you need to really listen to Santana. You were the victim of a crime, and I know our insurance is going to cover all the counseling you need to deal with it. But taking responsibility for something that isn’t your fault in any way is going to hurt you. And I think you’re hurting Santana by trying to."

Santana said, "I can forgive myself, but only if I can forgive you, too. Those … people who drugged us, I will never forgive and I hope they’re caught so I can testify. But…"

"Forgive yourself?"

Santana swallowed hard. "I’ve had one flashback. It may not even be a real memory, but I think it is. I was on top of you."

Kurt nodded and Santana could see a tear running down his cheek. "I understand. I forgive you. And if the police find who did it, I’ll testify right beside you, because _they_ are the rapists."

Burt said, "I’m glad Blaine was able to get you a lawyer. Santana, I’m willing to cover the cost of yours, too, if it would help."

"Yeah, the tips are good at my bar jobs, but they aren’t top-of-the-line lawyer good. I’ll figure out some way to pay you back."

Burt said, "We can worry about that later."

There was a knock at the door; Rachel was standing there with Isabelle Wright. "I finished my jello and Isabelle…"

"I brought vegetarian ramen from your favorite place, Kurt because I was told you needed something relatively bland for the next few days." Isabelle swept into the room with several bags of food. "I hope you don’t mind that I got the same for you, Santana. There’s enough for Rachel and…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Isabelle Wright, this is my father. Dad, Isabelle’s my boss at Vogue dot com."

"It’s good to finally be able to put a face with the name," Burt said.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Mister Hummel. Kurt’s one of our top interns."

Kurt gasped. "My assignment – I’m so sorry. I haven’t had computer access all day."

Isabelle handed him a container of noodles, a container of soup, and a container of vegetables and said, "Kurt, being in the hospital is a legitimate excuse. I pulled one of the stand-by articles to cover for today’s entry, and I asked Paul to write something for tomorrow. I don’t expect you in the office at all this coming week, but I’ll give you writing assignments, if you like."

Kurt said, "It would help me feel normal."

"Well, then, Caron’s launching a new [fountain](http://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Caron/Or-et-Noir-7430.html) scent on Wednesday, so you should cover that. I want a little bit about the store, whether they’re retiring another fountain scent or just adding this one, and Thursday can be whether it’s a good unisex scent or will it work as one if it’s blended with something else from their fountain collection. Designer reading glasses – is it a hip trend? – some examples from the new Burberry collection should be included on Tuesday. Monday, write about the essentials for being comfortable in a New York hospital, and I’ll figure out three more assignments for the rest of the week so you can pay back the stand-by pool."

"Yes, fairy godmother."

She kissed his cheek. "I couldn’t leave you to the ravages of hospital food. And I’ll see you back in the office a week from Monday. I’m going to need your help with preparation for the fall collections previews to complement the September issue.

"Mister Hummel, I want you to know that your son is a valuable asset to us."

"I know he enjoys working with you," Burt said. 

Kurt said, "Aren’t you staying? You brought so much food."

"I have a meeting with Anna in an hour, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Isabelle stopped at the door. "And, Kurt, if it gets to be too much, just let me know. This is a big thing."

Kurt nodded. "I will. Thank you."

There was a long pause and finally Santana said, "Someone divide up the noodles. I’m starving."

***  
Once his dad had left, after a hilarious game of rummy with Santana and Rachel, Kurt picked up the phone. 

"Calling Blaine?"

"Adam, first. He knows the least."

Santana said, "Need me to go frighten people in the waiting room?"

"I’ll signal you if I need privacy." He dialed the number and breathed slowly until Adam answered.

"Hi."

There was a long pause before Adam said, "Blaine seems nice. He said you were in hospital, but didn’t say why."

Kurt said, "I was drugged at the party. There are a lot of other things, too, but really, all of them come back to the fact that someone gave me a bottle of tonic water with GHB and rohypnol in it. You may get a call from the police for an interview because I remembered you were there."

"I see," Adam said. "I don’t know what to say."

"When I woke up this morning, I thought I’d gotten drunk and that you were in bed with me. Instead, I was drugged and it was Santana."

"Did you think I drugged you?"

"Not for a second. I thought we might have shared a bottle of wine, and I got drunk. But I have no memory of last night after I left the party."

Adam said, "Kurt, if we ever go farther sexually, I want you to be an awake and lively participant."

"I know. You’ve asked, but you back off when I say no." Santana rolled her eyes and Kurt glared at her. He said, "I appreciate that."

"But, I want to ask you why you called Blaine before me."

Kurt said, "Because I couldn’t find my Dad. My classmate Sam is staying with my parents and Blaine’s often at the house to visit him, so I thought he might remember Dad’s schedule. Dad’s here now. I want to introduce you."

"I’d like to meet your father. And I’m sorry if I sounded petty about…"

Kurt said, "One of the things I like about you is that you won’t let things fester. You ask right away. It’s good."

Adam said, "How _are_ you? How long will you be in the hospital?"

***  
When Kurt hung up, Santana said to him, "That didn’t sound very passionate."

"You’re in the next bed, and I’m an emotional wreck who’s still having woozy spells."

"Sure, man candy."

Kurt said, "What no gay epithet?"

"Honey, you are rocking those pajamas. I love silk."

Kurt shook his head and picked up the phone again. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hey there, Kurt. I didn’t expect you to call until later."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," Blaine said. "I was just surprised."

"Yeah. I called Adam and filled him in on what’s happened."

"Good."

"And, Blaine, thank you for getting Mister Gill and Miss…?"

Santana said, "Hisakawa. Tell Blaine thank you for finding such a hot bitch."

"Hisakawa. You tell him." Kurt handed the receiver to her.

"Blaine, my attorney was gay, spoke fluent Spanish with a hot accent, looked like the cover of a magazine, and protected me so well that I’m not sure the cops even know my name."

"I’m glad she worked out for you."

"Thank you," Santana said. "This hasn’t been fun at all, but you made it easier. And I appreciate that."

Blaine said, "It was the least I could do for the girl with razor blades in her hair."

"Yeah, well, I didn’t want anyone to slip in your blood on the way home from the concert. Good night, Frodo. Here’s Legolas" She handed the receiver back to Kurt.

Blaine said, "You are just as pretty as Legolas."

"And I always did go more for Frodo. Though my one true passion was …"

"Aragorn," Blaine said with him.

"If someone had just introduced the concept of shampoo to him, he’d have been perfect."

Blaine said, "How are you feeling?"

"It’s weird to have no recollections at all. I keep trying to remember what happened -- just something really simple, like how we got home. I remember Santana saying something about a cab, but whether we took one, got on the subway, or sprouted wings and flew, I just couldn’t say."

"That must be terrifying for you."

There was a long pause before Kurt said, "All I am is the sum of my experiences and, without my memory, there’s no way to be a coherent person. I wonder if this is what Alzheimer’s patients feel like."

"I hope we never find out from firsthand experience. I’m so sorry you’re going through this."

Kurt said, "I know it’s not likely they’ll find the person who did this to me. It may not have been directed at me. Maybe some twisted person just dropped the stuff in a bottle at random. That’s almost worse."

Blaine asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"You’ll be here in two weeks. I guess, just, pack light until we talk to the landlord about the bigger place." Kurt thought for a moment and added, "You could sing to me. Something crooner-y."

There was a pause and then Kurt heard, " _There’s a somebody I’m longing to see, I hope that he, turns out to be, Someone to Watch Over Me…_ " *

Kurt snuggled down in his hospital bed with the receiver close to his ear and finally began to relax.

***  
Rachel walked into the apartment and flicked on the light. She felt like she’d aged a dozen years. Even the prospect of being able to take a long soaking bath, since there were no roommates who might need the bathroom couldn’t cheer her up while Kurt and Santana were in the hospital. 

She put her bag down on the sofa and wandered into the kitchen to see if there were any Rice Dream patties left. 

As she passed the dining room table, she noticed a bottle on it. Rachel snatched her hand away before she actually touched it. After rummaging through her bag, she found two cards. She called Detective Johnson and told him that she might have evidence for the case. Then she called Mister Gill and asked if either he or Miss Hisakawa could be with her when the police arrived.

***  
Carmen Thibodaux hesitated as she picked up the phone. She dialed Kurt's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Mister Hummel, I trust this is still a convenient time?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She said, "As I'm doing with all returning students, I would like to review your summer schedule. I notice that you have only signed up for one summer class?"

Kurt said, "Yes, I was waiting until I talked with you to decide on my class for the second summer session."

"So one class a session. May I ask why you aren't doing more?"

Kurt took a deep breath and said, "I am doing more, ma'am, just not through NYADA. I'm working full-time at Vogue.com. In addition to the NYADA voice class, I'm taking a class at NYU on early nineteenth century drama for the equivalent of the first summer session, and for the second session, I'm taking Restoration and eighteenth century drama. I know we do Shakespeare and the Jacobeans at NYADA, but we don't really cover much between then and Ibsen in our regular program."

"Those are both excellent choices. As long as your grade is above two point five, we'll accept them as transfer credits." It was her turn to pause. "I am concerned that you aren't working on dance or movement."

Kurt said, "I am, but through local studios. I will continue with my Saturday yoga class. I have a summer pass for a dance studio near Vogue.com to try classes in a wide variety of disciplines, but... I know several of my teachers don't think I'm masculine enough for leading roles. I'm starting capoeira next week."

Madam Thibodaux said, "That's excellent, Mister Hummel. It shows a grasp of your needs and I think capoeira will build on the skills you already have. Please be careful in the bouts. I'd rather you weren't damaged when you return to us in the fall. If you find that capoeira isn't as useful as you thought, may I suggest Parkour as an alternative? I wouldn't want you to do serious free-running. There's too much chance for injury, but..."

"So many Hollywood films use Parkour chases these days... thank you for the suggestion." Kurt said, "Madam Thibodaux, about the voice class I'm taking at NYADA, I just don't think I'm ready to go on campus again."

She said, "I understand, especially since the police have yet to make an arrest. However, I don't think giving into your fears is the best way to handle a situation. It took a lot of courage for you to meet my demands for your second audition. Even your first audition showed bravery. If you want me to meet you at the front steps and walk you to your first class, I will."

"I... Madam Thibodaux... that won't be necessary. I'll manage."

Madam Thibodaux said, "Then I have one other item to discuss with you. The voice class you selected is not challenging enough for you. While I'm not supposed to know officially about Midnight Madnesses, I understand that you won the most recent one."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. There's a class in bel canto offered on the same day as the class you're currently enrolled in."

Kurt said, "That's opera, isn't it?"

"It's a technique which is often used in opera, but I think it will help you blend your ranges. In addition... for the second semester, I would like you to join my master class. I will select the other five participants from the bel canto class. You six will perform a small group cantata from the eighteenth century at the opening fundraiser and one of you will also perform an art song or aria. You are the only one that I'm offering a slot in the master class at this point."

Kurt said, "I'm honored. What time does it meet?"

"It starts at eight a.m. rather than nine as your current class does."

"It's the one Rachel's taking?"

Madam Thibodaux said, "Yes, Mister Hummel."

"So I shouldn't mention that I'm already in the master class."

"It probably wouldn't be politic to mention it to anyone. If it slipped out, you could mention that countertenors are rare."

Kurt said, "I understand. I accept your generous offer."

"Then I look forward to seeing you next Monday at eight. Don't be late, and don't disappoint me."

"I won't, ma'am."

***  
The two detectives in her office offended her, but Carmen Thibodaux also realized that the offense had been committed two weeks earlier by someone at her school. She swallowed her pride and said, "And what have you gentlemen found?"

Detective Johnson said, "The bottle that Ms Berry discovered had clear enough fingerprints on it to match with two students here: Edward Brown and Edwin Armagh. It's probably no coincidence that they were among the very last students we were able to track down and request fingerprints from."

Madam Thibodaux used her intercom, "Caroline, could you come in here." She turned to the detectives. "What is the next step?" 

"Are they at school?" Detective Jones asked.

Caroline sat at the back with her notebook out.

"They are free to come in and use campus resources, but we have no classes until next week when our first summer session starts." She glanced at her secretary, "Ted and Ned."

Caroline said, "They registered for the jazz partnering class next week."

"We'll try them at their home then."

Madam Thibodaux said, "Please tell them that the school will provide them with an attorney, if they so choose. It's covered under their student insurance."

Detective Johnson said, "And if they're convicted?"

"They will be expelled. Caroline, please send a suspension letter to each of them making it clear that it's only until this situation is resolved."

"Yes, ma'am."

Detective Jones said, "Why aren't you expelling them now?"

Madam Thibodaux said, "Presumption of innocence, Detective. Now if that's all?"

When everyone left, she closed her eyes and sighed. 

***  
Detective Jones called both Kurt and Santana and asked them to come down to the station.

Detective Johnson greeted them and introduced them to Associate District Attorney Ann Campbell.

She said, "It's nice to meet you both. We wanted you to know that two men have confessed to drugging you at the party. We have put together a plea deal. Each of them will plead guilty to two counts of felony assault in the second degree and two counts of felony reckless endangerment. They will be sentenced to five years in a minimum security facility. With good behavior, they could be out in eighteen months."

Santana said, "Eighteen months? Can't you get more than that?"

Kurt said, "I'm more interested to know if they gave a reason. Was it random?"

Ms Campbell said, "No. It was directed toward you, Mister Hummel. They were hoping to get video of you acting drunk on school grounds which would..."

"Get me expelled. Did they say why?"

Detective Johnson said, "You insulted them apparently."

"I called them sycophants to their faces."

Santana said, "Kurt, even I remember the term disproportionate response from my anger management classes. You called them a name, and from what Rachel's told me one that's completely accurate, and they tried to kill you." She turned to Ms Campbell and said, "You couldn't get attempted murder or something on them?"

Ms Campbell said, "Intent matters in the law. They were very surprised that they'd affected two people, and they were shocked that the amount of drugs they'd used could have killed someone. They clarified that they'd only added the rohypnol to make Mister Hummel forget anything so that he couldn't deny he'd had alcohol."

"Oh, great," Kurt said. "Santana, we're alive. There's been no permanent damage. They'll have to live with this on their records. They will, won't they? This isn't a juvenile offense?"

"No, they're over eighteen. But as they are young, as a condition of their plea deal, we agreed to work farm or other minimum security facility," Ms Campbell said.

Kurt said, "I can't imagine what a maximum security prison would do to them. I think it's fair."

"I don't," Santana said. 

Kurt glared at her pointedly. 

She sighed and continued, "But I can be magnanimous. As you said, this will come up on every job application they have to fill in for the rest of their lives."

Ms Campbell said, "We wanted to let you know so that you could be in court for the plea proceedings. There's a chance the judge will ask you to testify. It's also to let you know that you can pursue them for damages in civil court."

Santana grinned. "Now that I like."

Kurt said, "We shouldn't be vindictive."

Ms Campbell said, "My office will be in touch about the court date. It was nice to meet both of you."

"Thank you," Kurt said and Santana echoed him.

***  
Santana and Rachel were lounging in cheap plastic chairs to hold a parking space in front of their building when the packed SUV pulled up. There was another one behind it which unloaded several people and the driver waved before driving off to find a parking space. The first SUV finished parking and opened the hatch. Immediately, four guys grabbed pieces of wood and the fifth, Blaine, picked up a tool box. He hugged Rachel and Santana.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys," he said.

Rachel said, "Of course we wanted you here." 

"It helps with the rent," Santana added.

Rachel led the way to the loft. "Now, don’t get too comfortable because we’re talking to the landlord about taking over the upstairs loft as soon as he’s finished the renovations, so you’ll just have to move it all again in August."

"I didn’t bring that much, really, but I thought bookcases would be better than keeping the books in boxes."

Santana said, "You get the lumpy couch. I’m in the aero bed by the fire escape." She leaned in and whispered, "At least until you can convince Kurt to take your fine ass back to his bed."

"Santana!"

"Don’t tell me you don't want to," she said.

Blaine peered at her. "It’s up to him. Right now, he’s happy with Adam."

Rachel opened the door and Kurt said, "Hi, everyone. Hey, Blaine."

David and Trent put down the planks they were carrying and hugged Kurt. 

"How are you guys?" Kurt said.

Blaine said, "They’re in trouble for not helping to get the bookcases set up."

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You two go help. I have iced tea and homemade scones for everyone, and I hope you’ll come back for dinner. I've made dough for individual pizzas."

David grinned. "Just try to keep us away. What can we bring back?"

"Sodas. Any unusual topping you’re craving. We have plenty of mozzarella and homemade tomato sauce."

The three of them started to put together the bookcases as Wes came in with three suitcases, followed by Thad with a couple of boxes. Kurt stiffened. 

Thad put his boxes down and came over. "I can’t tell you how much I regret what happened to Blaine."

Kurt said, "You’d been on the Council the year before. You could have stopped it."

"I thought it was just a slushy."

"From a school with a zero-tolerance policy for bullying, toward a former … comrade, if not a friend…"

"Blaine _is_ my friend."

"I wasn’t talking about Blaine. I have no doubt you’d have protested if Blaine’s name had been so much as mentioned in conjunction with that slushy. It was intended for me. _I_ had also been a Warbler. ‘Once a Dalton man, always a Dalton man, and that goes double for the Warblers.’ Does that sound familiar?"

Thad looked away. "I’m sorry."

Kurt nodded. "I’m sure you are. You're still welcome here for dinner."

"Really?"

Kurt said, "Yes. Go on and grab some more boxes."

Wes came up and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Me and the gavel don’t look as bad now, do we?"

Kurt hugged him. "No, they don’t. I’m sorry to call him out, but…"

"It clears the air?"

Kurt said, "Yeah. I forgive him. I'd talked to Trent right after it happened. It still hurt, and not just because of Blaine’s injury."

Wes said, "I get it."

"And speaking of getting things, do you need any help with boxes?"

Wes said, "No, that’s all Blaine has. We’re dropping Trent off at his summer dorm at NYU next, that’s the big unloading and building." 

"If there’s room in the car, I’ll help."

"Sounds great."

Kurt grabbed a couple of big plastic containers and started putting together fixings to take for lunch. 

***  
Blaine couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t just the heat; after a week in New York, his body was adjusting to that. He could hear Santana crying over in her corner. He waited a few minutes before getting a glass of water and approaching her bed.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Sure. I always cry at night."

Blaine said, "I brought you a glass of water."

She took a sip and said, "You know, I wouldn’t have thought Kurt could hold out for ten whole days."

"Hold out from what?"

Santana said, "Taking you to his bed and ravishing you. Or having you ravish him, it could work both ways?"

"He’s with Adam. He seems really content."

She stared at him. "I don’t want to be alone right now."

"You’re not."

"I mean would you come here and hold me? I know it’s hot as hell, but I just…"

Blaine said, "As long as I can get under the sheet with you. Even in the summer my feet will get cold if they’re not covered."

She held the sheet up and patted the bed. He slid in beside her and opened his arms, and  
Santana snuggled into his shoulder. "That’s better," she said.

"I miss it, too, having someone to hold me or to be held by."

After a couple of minutes, Santana said, "Did you think Kurt would take you back if you were his roommate?"

"Maybe six months ago, I would have -- even two months ago. I won’t lie and say that I’m not hoping I’ll have a chance with him again, but I’m also hoping that maybe I’ll meet someone. My Adam, if you will, and try to build something new."

"So you just want to be content?"

Blaine said, "It’s not a bad thing to be."

"You and Kurt, though. He wasn’t content with you -- happy, joyful, ecstatic, awed, angry, hurt, but never just content."

Blaine said, "Awed?"

"You guys had your first time after the first performance of the play, right?"

"Did Kurt tell you that?"

"No, he didn't need to. You two… glowed. Brides on their wedding days would pay good money to look like the two of you did for weeks right after you did the deed. I know Finn and Rachel got together, too, mostly because Miss Bossy told me, but the way Kurt looked at you was definitely awed -- reverent, even."

Blaine asked, "And how did I look?"

"Like not only had you won a big lottery and had your novel published and gotten an Oscar, but there was also a puppy. You couldn't hide how much in love you were."

He whispered, "I still love him like that. It hurt watching him kiss Adam goodnight."

"He didn't, not in here, at least. Adam kissed him, and then Kurt said he'd walk him to the station. I think they just made out in the hallway."

"Not comforting," Blaine said.

"It should be. It means he cares enough about you to try to keep you from hurting." Santana yawned. "I'm finally sleepy."

Blaine started to slide away, but she pulled him back. "Stay."

He thought for a moment. "Okay."

Santana said, "I want to spoon up behind you."

Blaine said, "Good. That means I don't have to give the 'an average healthy man has five erections a night' speech."

"Aw, were you afraid I'd be scared of your big, bad penis?"

He squeezed her hand. "I worried it could trigger you."

"I don't think it will."

Blaine turned over and let her hold him tight. "As long as you don't sleep with your razor blades in your hair.

***  
Kurt made his breakfast quietly and looked around. He saw Blaine wide awake and staring at him fondly from Santana's bed. He slipped out from under her arm and went to join Kurt.

"Did you make enough for a second cup?"

Kurt nodded. "That's the third time this week you've slept with Santana. Are you both okay?"

"She's been having nightmares, and I'm still adjusting to the big city."

"I'm not… There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to know if I could help."

Blaine said, "You'll have to ask her that." He sipped his coffee. "Is Adam looking out for you?"

"Not like that. It's … we… there's a little less pressure, not that he's ever… we've… but."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his and said, "None of my business. I just want you to be all right."

"Thank you." 

He took his dishes to the sink and Blaine said, "I'll take care of them. I need to shower and get to the office myself."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and went out the front door.

From over in her bed, Santana said, "You two are so stupid."

"Huh?"

She punched her pillow and said, "Work it out for yourself."

***  
Over the next week, Blaine settled into his summer job at the law firm. In the evenings, he took classes: a voice class through NYADA extension to keep himself in good vocal condition until his semester started, yoga with the rest of the housemates on Saturday at a local studio, and a jazz dance class at the same place where Kurt was learning capoeira. It was a little weird to find that Adam was taking the same jazz class. After the first one, Blaine and Adam went for coffee, and they found enough in common to have a good conversation. 

After a half hour, Adam said, "I'm going to meet Kurt."

Blaine said, "I have book club tonight. I may see you when I get back."

"We'll probably just be watching a movie or something."

Blaine looked him directly in the eyes. "It's not my business. If you ever hurt him, I'll do my best to make you miserable. But you seem like a good guy, and right now he needs his friends."

"I wish you weren't his roommate," Adam said. "But I agree, he needs all his friends right now."

Blaine nodded. "Then maybe I'll see you later."

***  
Over the next week, Adam was over several times. Sometimes everyone watched TV or a movie together; sometimes the roommates would leave to give him and Kurt privacy. Once, Blaine had come in late from his book club and found them sitting and talking (and kissing) on the couch. Kurt had said goodbye to Adam soon afterward, and the two of them had herbal tea and ginger snaps before bed, just talking about their lives and jobs.

Blaine went to the bathroom and cried quietly as he brushed his teeth, then he splashed cold water on his face put in eye drops and went out to kiss Kurt's cheek to say good night. Kurt held him close in a hug of wordless understanding and kissed his forehead before they went to their respective beds.

***  
Blaine followed Adam up the fire escape to the roof and looked around at Bushwick. When he completed the circuit, he found Adam staring at him.

"I’m making it worse somehow. I can tell, but I don’t know how or why," Adam said.

"Making what worse?"

Adam sighed. "Kurt’s always so open and willing to talk to anyone, to share anything, and since this awful, awful assault, he’s closed off into himself. I’ve never seen anything like it before."

"I have," Blaine said. "When he first came to Dalton, he’d been driven from his old school by bullies. If he hasn’t told you about it, ask him some time when it’s quiet. It may take awhile before he’ll tell you about it, but this is Kurt. Brittle when he’s been hurt. Stronger than anyone should have to be. Determined not to share his pain with anyone – I think it’s out of kindness, but it could be something else." He looked at Adam closely. "You walked up behind him and touched him when he couldn’t see you coming. That’s why he flinched and pulled away. That’s why he decided we needed to eat lunch on the roof and got us out of his way while he fixed it. Right now, you have to treat him like an injured wild animal. Sit quietly, and let him come to you. Until he does, intimacy isn’t going to heal him."

Adam said, "Last night, he sat with his arms around Santana for that whole silly movie."

Blaine smiled. "Because she’s the only one who’s going through what he is. She needed safe touch, so he could provide it and maybe get some of the comfort he needs at the same time. And don’t let him hear you call _The Covenant_ silly. He has a thing for that whole swim team."

"I admit that Sebastian Stan is a true celebrity crush of mine," Adam said.

Blaine said, "As he is of all right thinking people."

"I wish you weren’t here."

Blaine said, "If Kurt tells me to go, hell, if Santana or Rachel tells me my being here is hurting him, I’ll go. But he’s my friend, and I may have messed up our romantic life beyond repair – though, God, I hope that’s not true – but I won’t destroy the most important friendship in my life."

Adam nodded. "I wouldn’t ask you to. He’s been… easier? … since you got here. A little less closed off."

"Good."

"How did you mess up with him?"

Blaine swallowed hard and said, "I cheated. The second it was over, I knew beyond any doubt that Kurt was it for me – the one true thing in my life. I told him, though maybe not that part of it, or not the way I should have, and he broke it off."

"Ah. I mostly knew that from things he’s said, and Rachel talks, too, but I hadn’t realized it was that immediate."

Blaine turned his head back to the view. "Which bridge is that in the distance?"

"The Williamsburg Bridge. You want him back, don’t you?"

Blaine said, "I want Kurt to be happy. If that means he’s with someone else – you – then all I  
ask is that you be good to him. Love him as fiercely as he loves."

"Fiercely? Kurt’s shy and kind and warm and gentle. I don’t see him as fierce at all."

From behind him Kurt said, "Well, that explains why you wore that terrible watch cap all winter. I wasn’t fierce enough in my disapproval."

He’d come through the interior roof door, and Blaine was already pulling over an old table for Kurt to put down the tray he was holding.

"You should have called us. We could have carried some of it," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at him. "Actually, I just remembered that you liked iced green tea. There’s a pitcher of it downstairs. And I seem to have forgotten my hat."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and said, "How long do you want me out of the way?"

"Ten minutes?" Kurt said.

"Tell you what, I’ll go down the street and get us a tart for dessert. Can I take a sandwich down with me?"

"Of course. I’m sorry."

Blaine looked between them. "I have my phone. Text me when you’re ready for me to come back up. Or if you need me to go out to a movie or something." He grabbed a half sandwich and headed down the fire escape.

When the last clatter stopped, Adam said, "You’re breaking up with me."

Kurt nodded. "I’ve never slept in your arms. You’ve asked me to stay the whole night at your place, but I’ve never felt like I could. And hearing you two talk made me realize, you don’t really know me."

"Have you let me know you? We were supposed to be making our own memories, new ones, to have our own relationship."

"I know -- a lot of this is on me. Some of it is chemistry and circumstances, too. But, you don’t pressure me for sex – and let me be clear, I’m grateful for that – but when you ask, you comment on my ass. Have you thought about offering yourself to me the other way?"

"Bottoming? No. I don’t enjoy it."

Kurt said, "But you never asked me if I did. You just assumed that if we decided to try anal, I would be the one taking it."

Adam said, "You’re right. I did. You never indicated… I mean… God, you said chemistry, are you saying we don’t click physically? Because it feels to me like we do. We never need to try anal. I'd like the chance to blow you some time."

Kurt held out his hand. "I didn’t communicate well with you. I hid parts of myself, not even realizing I was doing it, because I wanted to have an easy relationship with you. We’re friends – with a few benefits – but we’re not friends like Santana or Rachel and I are friends. Some of it, maybe most of it, is on me, but…"

"I pressed for time. I pressed for kisses. I didn’t press for knowledge."

Kurt said, "No, you didn’t." 

Adam said, "There’s enough blame to go around, it seems. I didn’t press because… Blaine’s always been there. I heard what you said about wanting to be over him. I never really thought about what that meant."

"Neither of us did." Kurt squeezed his hand. "I don’t want to be more intimate with you. I like you. I like our friendship. I’d like us to have more of a friendship, if you want that, too, but…"

"But right now, you need to heal. And you need the friends who will press you to communicate, who already know how fierce you are. Are you going to get back together with Blaine?"

"I hadn’t thought…" Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes. I was awake half the night hearing him sleep on that couch, and all I wanted was to ask him to come in and hold me the way Santana does. I hate that I’ve been so unfair to all of us."

"You haven’t been, you know. You were clear with me at the beginning, and you’ve never hidden yourself, not really. I just didn’t look deeper, and I missed my chance. So, text Blaine and tell him to come up for tea."

"You’ll stay?"

Adam thought and realized the question went deeper than whether they ate sandwiches together on a rooftop. "I’ll stay."

***  
When they'd finished the strawberry tart Blaine brought back, Adam stood and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Call me if you want to hit a movie this weekend." He then said, "Look after each other," and kissed Blaine on the cheek, too, before he left.

"That was odd," Blaine said.

"Adam's very sweet." Kurt took a deep breath. "I broke up with him."

"I…thought, when I left that you might have an argument about things, but…"

Kurt said, "He's a good man. I think we'll be good friends, too."

"I'm glad."

"Help me clean up?"

"Sure, Kurt."

Santana came in just as they finished doing the dishes, and said, "Water. Or some of that herbal stuff. My feet are about to fall off. Janie was out sick and I covered her tables as well as mine."

Kurt poured her a glass. "I thought maybe we could all go to Callbacks tonight? It doesn't sound like you're up for it, though."

"Hell, yeah, I'm up for it. Rachel won't be home for another hour. I'm going to put on a serious stretching DVD to get the kinks out. Then I'll put on my flattest shoes for going out."

"You do that. Are you coming?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked a little puzzled, but said, "Wouldn't miss it."

Kurt said, "I'll text Rachel to let her know."

"You're not going to ask her?"

Santana laughed. "She'd be there twenty-four/seven if we let her. She'd also fill every slot, if she could."

Kurt looked up from his phone. "She's in. She'll meet us there, and no one's supposed to do any Celine Dion."

"Like I would," Santana said.

***  
The place was only about half-full when they arrived. Rachel waved them over to a table not far from the stage, and Kurt went to talk to the pianist quietly when the current singer was done. The conversation took a minute or two before he joined them at the table.

Rachel went up and gave a passionate performance of _It's All Coming Back to Me Now_ before the pianist took his first break. They ordered drinks and some snacks for the table. Santana decided to sing _Fever_ as a solo and she and Rachel decided to pair up on _Does He Love You_.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Are you going to sing tonight?"

"I thought maybe I'd do _Blurred Lines_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Not tonight, please."

"How about _Don't Stop Me Now_?"

"I'd love to hear it. Brittany and Sugar both emailed me about it."

The second set opened with Blaine and ended with Santana. The other singers between were a mixed bag of NYADA students and talented amateurs.

"You not singing, baby gay?"

Kurt said, "I will."

Rachel and Santana opened the third set and brought down the house. The place was packed and at the end of the third set, Kurt was called up. He stood in the crook of the piano and nodded to the pianist. "This is for Blaine," he said into the microphone. _"Day after day, I must face a world of strangers where I don't belong…_

Kurt sang the melody languidly, but passionately. He performed for the whole audience until the very last verse. As he began it, he focused on their table and met Blaine's eyes with a naked need in them. He held out his hand as he sang, _"I've learned to live without the rest, I've found the best._ " and Blaine joined him on stage blinking back tears. **

Blaine sang the beginning of the chorus. _When there's no getting over that rainbow_ , and Kurt came in over him with a wordless descant that raised the hair on the back of his neck.

The song ended, and the audience was hushed. They stood with their eyes locked until Kurt pulled him close for a soul-deep kiss. It took Blaine barely a second to respond with everything he had, every promise he needed to make.

The applause was nearly deafening.

Santana turned to Rachel and said, "That's why he won that midnight madness thing."

"I know," Rachel said. "I still don't understand why he'd sing a Barbra song without my permission, though. What are you texting?"

Kurt came back to the table and handed Santana some money. "Please pay our bill."

"Keep it, Hummel. And don't wait up. Rachel and I won't be home tonight."

Rachel said, "We won't?"

"What I was texting was a reservation for a bunk room at a Pod hotel. You aren't working tomorrow, and I have an evening shift. We can give them some privacy tonight."

Blaine said, "Thank you." He turned to Kurt. "Let's go home."

When they got to the doorway, Kurt whispered in his ear, "Let's make love."

***  
They were quiet on the subway, holding hands, but not trying to speak over the sound of the wheels on the tracks. Every few minutes, their eyes would catch and a secret smile would be shared between them. 

At the door to the apartment, Kurt stopped and said, "If you’ll have me, we’re back together."

"But you just broke up with Adam today."

Kurt nodded. "I know. _He_ knows. There’s one condition. I know you’ll hurt me again. I’ll hurt you. We’re human. But you can’t cheat again. We can talk about an open relationship or something later if you need it, but you _can’t_ cheat. I forgave you without even realizing it, but I can’t go through that pain again."

Blaine said, "I thought I’d burst with jealousy when I saw Adam kiss you. I don’t want an open relationship, and, yeah, I know I’ll -- we’ll -- find some way to screw up at some point. But I give you my word, I’ll never cheat, and on anything else, we'll talk."

"Then we’re back together?"

"Yes, angel. We’re home." He put the key in the door and let them both in. 

He’d barely closed the door when Kurt pressed him against the wall for a kiss, cradling his head and angling his mouth for the perfect friction. Blaine pressed into him, slotting their legs together, and grinding his hips. He groaned when Kurt nipped his bottom lip and said, "Bedroom."

Blaine turned him and hit his knees. "We have all night, and I want this," he nuzzled Kurt's erection, "in my mouth first."

"Yes, love your mouth."

Blaine unzipped him and pulled his pants just low enough to frame Kurt's erection. He nuzzled the base of his cock and sprinkled little kisses up its length before drawing his tongue back down. After a few more firm licks, Blaine guided the head to his lips. "I want you to fuck my face."

Kurt met his eyes with a dreamy look. "I won't last long."

"Don't care. I'm ready to explode just from the way you taste."

Kurt rested one hand on the back of Blaine's head and used the other to guide his cock. Blaine moaned as the shaft slid in; he swirled his tongue over the head and patted Kurt's ass to get him to move. 

Kurt pushed gently, letting them both find their way and remember their rhythm. When Blaine reached back and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, Kurt thrust until Blaine swallowed around him, taking him deep. He lost all semblance of control and gave himself over to the sensations of warmth and wet. 

Blaine made eager noises, panting through his nose when Kurt drew back and groaning when he slipped back in. He felt the clench and release of Kurt's ass in his hands and teased the cleft with his thumbs until he heard Kurt keen his name and plunge deeply as he came.

Blaine felt every pulse and twitch as he swallowed Kurt's come. 

Kurt knelt in front of him. "Are you all right?" He kissed Blaine's raw lips gently.

"Sooo all right. My pants aren't." Blaine giggled.

"You came in your pants?"

"It felt so good to…love you."

Kurt kissed him more deeply and said, "Let's clean you up and crawl into bed."

"You're going to fuck me later?"

"I'm going to rim you open until you come and then tease you with my fingers until you're begging for my cock."

Blaine smiled, muzzily, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

***  
Kurt was as good as his word and when Blaine felt open and pliant and loved and ready, he moved away and kissed his lover, his boyfriend, passionately rolling them over so that he was on top. He sat up and began to lower himself onto Kurt's cock when Kurt pushed him away with a hand on his chest and said, "No!"

Blaine sat cross-legged at the end of the bed with his hands in the air. "Kurt? Are you all right?"

Kurt was panting like he'd run a marathon. He took a couple of deep breaths and said, "When we were in the hospital, Santana told me she remembered… riding me. And, I don't know if my mind made it up from what she said or if it's a real memory, but I occasionally have flashes of her looming and… when you… it…"

"Triggered you."

Kurt nodded. "I know how much you like that position, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to, be comfortable with…"

Blaine risked putting a hand on his knee and sighed with relief when Kurt covered his hand and smiled -- even if the smile was weak.

Blaine said, "Do you still want to fuck me?"

Kurt blushed. "Just not that position."

"What about sitting up? If I climb onto your lap and you rock slowly into me? Would that be too close to your flashbacks?"

"I'd like to try it, but I can't guarantee anything."

Blaine got up and grabbed some cushions and his pillow from the living room. He arranged the pillows behind Kurt and snuck in kisses and touches until Kurt was sighing into his mouth with pleasure. He braced his hands on Kurt's shoulders and lowered himself slowly onto Kurt, holding his eyes. When Kurt was fully lodged, they both exhaled and leaned in for deep, warm kisses. 

Kurt rocked a little until Blaine's eyes rolled back. "I've found the right spot?"

"So, so right." Blaine nibbled at Kurt's ear and nuzzled his neck as they moved together.

There was a long build to their love making. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back, now slick with sweat. He sucked at his lover's clavicle and began to move just a little faster, jabbing the spot inside that made Blaine throw his head back and howl. 

Kurt said, "Do you want my hand?"

Blaine shook his head as he picked up his own pace, thighs clenching as he moved. "Right there, I'm nearly there, I'm… God, I love you. Kurt… my angel, my… yes…Yes!" Blaine's spurts made a mess of their chests, and Kurt finally tipped him back and drove deep, until he came hard.

They lay together, sharing breath, eyes locked.

Kurt stroked the sweaty curls from his forehead and said, "I've never loved anyone else. I don't think I could."

"I love you, too, angel." He pulled Kurt in for a messy kiss. "You're my forever."

***  
"Fuck the goddamned Catholic Church."

Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway with the groceries. 

Kurt said, "Not an uncommon reaction, Santana, but why?"

She shook her head and met Blaine's eyes. "He's an atheist. Did I offend you?"

"I'm Episcopal. Our whole religion is pretty much based on your premise."

Santana laughed.

Kurt said, "Okay, so that's an extreme reaction. Tell us what's going on."

"Look, I know you want to help, but…"

Kurt sat down. "Santana, tell us why we need to be angry at the Catholic Church."

"My abuela used to take me to mass. Mom did sometimes. Dad went at Christmas and Easter. But I attended almost every Sunday with my abuela. I don't believe. I mean, I believe more than you do. There's something greater, but not in the dogma."

"All right."

Santana said, "I went to Planned Parenthood this morning. It was my second appointment -- for the abortion. I walked out with prenatal vitamins because I just couldn't. It's not that I think it's morally wrong, and I _know_ I'm not going to keep it. And… they just got into my head, and I can't."

Blaine had his arms around her and said, "That's what pro-choice means. You make the choice that's right for you."

"Yeah, well, this isn't the right choice for me. The right choice would be to have an abortion. I have two jobs that rely on my looks and neither of them is going to want someone pregnant. This affects my ability to pay the rent. We may not be able to afford to move upstairs."

Kurt said, "Am I the father?"

"You're the only guy I've been with since I came out. The counselor I talked to said Plan B is eighty-nine percent effective. Guess I'm in that eleven percent."

Kurt took her hand and said, "You always did beat the odds."

"If I was older, I'd try the whole single mother thing. I mean, as long as you'd let me stay in the loft. Or you and Blaine…"

"If we were in our last year at NYADA instead of our first, I'd be filling out adoption papers," Blaine said.

Kurt met his eyes and smiled. "I hoped to wait a little longer before we married and started a family, but yes, you're right." He turned to Santana. "This shouldn't have happened. We both know that, but for what it's worth, I think our kid will be damned good looking."

Blaine said, "And the strongest person on Earth."

Santana started to cry and Kurt took her out of Blaine's arms to hold her close. He said, "So is this the pregnancy hormones?"

"No. Not really. Oh, God, is this punishment for making fun of Quinn?"

Blaine said, "Absolutely not."

"What do you need from us?" Kurt asked.

"We're prepared to do everything from giving you privacy to finding the right pickles and ice cream," Blaine added.

Kurt said, "I need to call my Dad."

"No, Kurt, you can't tell him."

"Santana, he's who I talk to when I'm worried. This is big, and it's going to continue to be a big part of my life for the next seven or eight months. He needs to know."

"I thought you said it was my decision."

Kurt patted her arm. "Whether or not to have an abortion, what you want to do if you carry it to term, those are your decisions and I'll support you -- Blaine and I will support you -- through them. If you decide to terminate, we'll go with you and hold your hand. If you want us in the delivery room, we'll be there. But you don't get to decide what I can and cannot discuss with my father."

Blaine said, "On the plus side, I don't plan on telling my parents any thing more than my grade point average."

Santana giggled a little.

Kurt continued, "You know my dad, and he knows the circumstances. He's not going to judge you."

Blaine asked, "Did you tell your folks about being drugged?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't think the insurance bill has gotten to them yet. Oh, God. They'll have to know. I'm on their insurance."

Blaine finished putting away the groceries and made them all cups of tea while Kurt just held their crying roommate. "I made herbal. Can you have caffeine?"

"Not for the first trimester. I stopped drinking coffee two weeks ago. I thought it was causing the nausea. Red Zinger's good." She sipped her tea slowly.

"When I call my dad, should I ask him to talk to your mother?"

"I…give me a day or two, okay? I need to figure out the best way to tell them."

"In the meantime, I'm going to call my Dad," Kurt said.

Santana nodded. "You know, you're lucky to have him."

Blaine said, "He knows."

***  
"So we can't afford to move upstairs?" Rachel said.

Santana answered, "I just don't know. I'll have to find new and different jobs. While they'll probably get me at least minimum wage, which is better than restaurant base pay, tips were where I did really well."

Blaine said, "You know, Trent's not happy with his roommate. He really doesn't want to do campus housing for the whole school year. Kurt and I are sharing a room, so we'd have an extra."

Kurt said, "If we split it five ways, it would help all of us."

Rachel said, "How are we dividing the upstairs rooms? I mean, I know I want the equivalent room upstairs, but…"

Santana said, "No. Kurt and Blaine get the equivalent to your room upstairs. I'll take the smallest room because I like that it's close to the fire escape and the front door. You can have your pick of the other two rooms."

Rachel turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Did you put her up to this?"

"No. We hadn't even talked to each other about which room, just that we were definitely going to share a room and a bed," Kurt said.

"So, you don't mind if I take the same room upstairs?"

Blaine said, "We hadn't discussed it. I feel like I'm missing something in all of this."

Santana said, "Rachel's room is fourteen by eighteen. Kurt's room is eleven by thirteen. The smallest bedroom upstairs is ten by ten, and before you arrived, we discussed that whoever had that room could have an armoire in the common area if he or she needed it."

Blaine said, "And you _want_ the smallest bedroom?"

Santana said, "Yes, I do."

Rachel said, "And I want the room like I have down here. I want to set it up the same way. It's comforting."

Santana said, "It's also the biggest and if two people are going to share, then they should get the biggest."

Kurt said, "Rachel, are you more comfortable sharing a bathroom with Santana or Trent?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question. Would you rather share a bathroom with Santana or Trent?"

"Santana, of course. I'm sure Trent's very nice, but I don't really know him that well, and if he walked in unexpectedly or something, it could be very embarrassing."

Kurt said, "And we're agreed that Santana gets the room she requested?"

"Sure."

Blaine said, "Before we go any farther, Trent asked me how much I was paying when we moved upstairs. I told him the amount which was divided by four. He's willing to pay that. It's still cheaper for his folks than the dorm, even with the added expenses of transportation and off-campus food. If I also pay a full quarter, then you three could divide the other half into thirds."

Santana said, "No. Look, I have savings, thanks to my Mom. I'll pull my own weight."

Kurt said, "Here's what I suggest. Trent's going to have to know about Santana's pregnancy before he moves in. It's going to have an impact. We'll all pay a fifth. That means it's just about the same for us as it was before Blaine moved in." He looked at Santana. "At the end of the pregnancy, you might not be able to work full-time. You might not be able to work at all for a few weeks. We tell Trent, and we ask if he can afford a full quarter during that time. Same for the rest of us."

"I don't take charity."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You were with us for nearly a month before you mentioned rent. That's not being mean. It's not charity. You'd do the same for us if one of us got sick and needed to take a break from one of our jobs, wouldn't you?"

She nodded.

Blaine said, "So, first things first, we ask Trent if he's still interested and show him the space upstairs."

"And we still haven't decided who gets the big room," Rachel said.

"If you'd rather share a bathroom with Santana than Trent, Kurt and I get the big room."

Kurt added, "It's also the bathroom that has a bathtub, not just a shower stall."

Santana said, "Plus the landlord put the toilet and basin separate from the bathtub, so we don't have to worry about people walking in on us in the bathroom."

Rachel sighed. "Okay, but I expect help decorating, Kurt."

"Hell, I'll even see if Isabelle will let us use home samples from the big closet at Vogue. It will be a lovely room."

Blaine grinned. "Kurt, you and Rachel call the landlord. I'll call Trent."

***  
Burt had prepared dinner that night, and Carole had begun clearing up in the kitchen when the phone rang. It was Kurt. Burt’s voice took on a special tone when he was talking to his son. The conversation was quiet with lots of long pauses on Burt’s end. She finished putting the last dish in the dishwasher and saw her husband looking pale as he sat on the couch listening to Kurt.

Burt said, "We’ll be up this weekend."

There was another pause. He said, "All right, next weekend. Is there anything on Broadway you really want to see?"

"Okay, I’ll see if there are tickets available. You can invite Blaine, too. We’ll make it a double date."

She could hear Kurt’s laugh at the other end of the line.

"I love you, son, no matter what. And I’ll see you in two weeks." Burt hung up the phone and put his face in his hands.

Carole said, "Can you share? Or were you sworn to secrecy?"

Burt pulled her close to him and put an arm around her shoulders. "Actually, Kurt’s always been good about that. He never expected me to have secrets from you that were more dramatic than your Christmas or birthday presents."

"True. Finn was the one who asked me not to tell you things." She peered up at him. "Did he ask you to hide things from me?"

"Just once. I told him, ‘no.’" He sighed. "At least you’ve dealt with this one before. Santana’s pregnant, and, right now, she wants to complete the pregnancy."

Carole closed her eyes and snuggled into him. "Single mother?"

"Adoption, at least at the moment," Burt said. He turned to kiss her.

She patted his shoulder and said, "Let’s talk."

***  
The weekend of the move, Blaine and Kurt each picked up a Zipvan and drove over to Trent's dorm. With help from a couple of NYADA classmates who were willing to load and unload the vans for fifty dollars, pizza, and their subway fare, they managed to have him off the NYU campus and into Bushwick in less than four hours.

The rest of the weekend was Kurt's. He cleaned, cooked, and arranged furniture. Santana had inherited Kurt's old bed, her aerobed was put away safely for house guests. Rachel's room was painted and finished to her specifications -- including a bead curtain in her doorway made of gold stars -- although, she was still mumbling about needing more space. And Blaine and Kurt had bought a new king sized bed, purchased a chest of drawers and a second armoire for Blaine, and hung draperies of peacock fabric that Kurt had found at wholesale on Seventh Avenue on the door frame for privacy. 

By Sunday night, when Blaine insisted on kosher Chinese take-out, the whole apartment was finished. 

Kurt said, "So, last year we had Sunday nights in. The roommates could discuss things like noise and finances or we'd just watch movies on the sofa. Is that a good time for you?"

"Every Sunday?" Trent asked.

Rachel said, "Maybe not _every_ Sunday, but I'd say seven out of ten. And if one of us needed to miss we always warned everyone and said why."

Trent shrugged, "Okay. I'll let you know if I have to stay in the library around exams, but be home on Sundays otherwise. By the way, this is much better Chinese food than I was getting near campus."

Blaine said, "Wait until you try the bakery down the street -- great fruit tarts."

Trent raised his Coke bottle and said, "To Bushwick and roommates. Thanks for having me, guys."

Santana kissed his cheek, "Thanks for not being a man-whore who's sleeping with Rachel."

Trent looked at Blaine in panic. Kurt patted his arm and said, "Welcome to the insanity."

***  
Santana had been pacing the living room since they'd finished breakfast. 

"Please sit down," Kurt said, "The train got into Penn Station half an hour ago. They'll be here soon, and you being so nervous isn't going to make it better."

She sat down on the couch and hugged herself. Blaine came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't mind, Kurt. He's worried, too."

Kurt went into the kitchen and checked the coffee cake he was making for the fifth time. He started to make coffee when the doorbell rang. Blaine stood up to get it, but Kurt got there first. He hugged his Dad and Carole and said, with false brightness, "Santana, your mother's here."

Santana froze until Blaine pushed the small of her back to propel her forward. She hugged her mother and greeted Burt and Carole. Trent and Rachel came out of their rooms and Burt said to them, "So, I thought you might want to see that new play with James Bond and his wife. I got you tickets and a reservation for dinner at Scarlatto's afterward. It's already on my card, so don't worry about it. We'll see you for brunch tomorrow, right?"

Trent said to Kurt, "You want us to stay out until midnight?"

"Text if you're ready to come home sooner, but yes, it seems like this is going to be a long talking day."

Rachel hugged Burt and Carole to thank them and she and Trent headed out of the apartment. 

They stood around awkwardly until Kurt said, "I was just making a second pot of coffee. Decaf, and there's a coffee cake in the oven."

Blaine took over smoothly. "We'd probably be most comfortable at the dining table for now."

The three parents sat on one side of the table, and Blaine and Santana sat across from them. Kurt brought out the coffee cake and plates. He stared at Blaine and willed him to get the conversation started.

"So, Burt, how's Washington?"

"I'm enjoying it. Maybe you and Kurt can help me with the implications of the DOMA repeal."

Blaine nodded, "I'd be happy to, and you know Kurt loves to delve into that stuff."

Carole said, "Finn's been looking after the business when Burt's in Washington or seeing constituents."

"I know we've been very pleased with his representation," Maribel said. "Unlike some congressmen, he actually seems to listen."

Carole said, "His position on gay issues has been getting us some threatening letters, but most people like his stand on the arts in education."

Kurt served the coffee cake and brought two pots of coffee to the table. "The one with the red handle is decaf." He looked pointedly at his father.

Burt said, "I haven't had any today, so I'm doing half and half."

Kurt nodded and Carole patted Burt's hand.

"So, Mrs. Lopez, it's nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"Yes, when Santana told me that she and Kurt had been drugged and assaulted... I know she said it was nearly two months ago, but I felt like I had to see her."

Kurt and Blaine stared at Santana.

"Mom, I didn't tell you everything."

Burt said, "Do you need us to wander around the neighborhood for awhile. Carole hasn't seen as much as I have."

"No, Mister Hummel, may I call you Burt? I..." She turned to her mother. "I told you about me and Kurt and that things happened we didn't remember or have any real control over."

Maribel nodded. 

"I'm pregnant. It has to be from that night."

Maribel turned to Kurt. "When did you tell your parents?"

"Dad saw us at the hospital. I've spoken to Carole once or twice, but we haven't really discussed the assault."

"Santana, _miha_ , did you think I'd judge you?"

Santana said, "I was afraid you'd tell me... I don't know, to try to go back to Kentucky or to come home to Lima or..."

Maribel turned back to Kurt and said, "And you told them about the pregnancy, too?"

"The same night I found out. Santana didn't tell me right away, and I understand that. I protect myself when I'm scared, too." 

Santana gave him a weak smile. "Did I ever fool you?"

"Freshman year. By the time you joined Glee, I was on to you."

Maribel said to Blaine, "And you're Kurt's..."

Blaine said, "Boyfriend."

Burt said, "This is really good coffee cake. Are you sure my heart can stand it?

"There's surprisingly little butter in it," Kurt said.

Carole said, "It's very moist."

Blaine smiled, "I really like his monkey bread, but he didn't want to deal with yeast when he was nervous."

Kurt said, "I'm not nervous."

"I am." Santana said taking a bite of her coffee cake.

There was a long pause while everyone ate and sipped. Finally, Kurt said, "We'll be more comfortable in the living area."

Maribel said, "Santana, before we all sit down, could I see the apartment?"

"It's a loft. You can see it all from here. But sure, Mom." Santana took her mother to her room and showed her the fire escape to the roof and told her who had each of the other rooms.

"Our room's clean, if your mom wants to see it," Kurt said.

They came back to the sofas, and Kurt and Blaine arranged themselves so that Blaine was across from Maribel Lopez, and Santana was facing Carole.

Burt began, "When Carole and I married we discussed whether we wanted more kids, if that was even possible." He looked at Kurt. "You understand, it's not that you and Finn weren't enough or didn't make us proud, but..."

Kurt and Blaine locked eyes with each other and Kurt said, "I get it, Dad."

"Well, we, uh, tried and then we got checked out when nothing happened. That's how the prostate cancer was found so quick. But, the treatment pretty much means that it's not possible."

Carole covered his hand and turned to Santana. "If you're still interested in adoption, especially if you want an open adoption, we'd like to. Adoption is something we'd discussed before Kurt called us."

Burt added, "And if we're going to tell the truth, we'd vetoed the idea. But it's different if it's Kurt's kid."

"We'd be Mom and Dad. But we want to include you, too, Santana," Carole finished.

"Miha, you can also count on your father and me to help if you want to keep the baby. Or if you want us to take the baby while you get on your feet."

Blaine said, "And you know the roommates support you if you want to keep the baby here. We'll figure out shifts for babysitting or whatever."

Kurt leaned in, "Or if you want to run away, I'll distract them all with more coffee cake."

Santana laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Don't tempt me."

Kurt said, "Dad, are you running for Congress again?"

"Not exactly. The announcement will come next month but one of our Senators is retiring at the end of his term. He won't run in 2014. Without an incumbent, there's a better chance for an Independent. And if I lose, I'll still be in good shape to run for governor in 2015. God knows our current asshole deserves to be kicked out."

Kurt said, "I can see politics has moderated your language."

Blaine said, "What would your strategy be for a Senate run?"

"Concentrate on the cities and college campuses. I'd ask you two -- three, if Santana's willing -- to get the gay community to at least hear me out. It's a good base to build on. I know most of the really rural areas aren't going to go for a guy who wears a rainbow pin right under his American flag, but I think I've got a real shot. It helps to have a son at OSU, too. And Finn's taking more responsibility for the shop."

Kurt said, "Yeah, between us we cover most white boy demographics."

Santana said, "Burt, Carole, I want to seriously consider having you adopt."

Maribel said, "Of course, you'll insist the baby is raised Catholic."

Kurt's spine snapped straight, and Blaine and Santana both patted his hand.

Santana said, "No, Mom."

"But the traditions. Don't you believe?"

"I do, but I also know that there are good people without religion." She squeezed Kurt's hand. "And there are bad people with it."

Kurt swallowed. "I know that Dad and Carole will talk to you about grandparents' rights." He looked at Burt and Carole who nodded. "So if you're going to Mass and you take your grandchild with you, occasionally, no one's going to say anything about it. Dad took me to Christmas and Easter services every year until I asked not to go any more, so if they do the same thing with their youngest child, okay. But no baptism until or unless the child asks for it -- say over age 12 and no confirmation until they're adults. I'll give up my parental rights to the same extent Santana does, be my son or daughter's big brother, but that will be what I insist on. I don't believe, not at all. I won't allow a child of mine to be indoctrinated."

Santana looked around and said, "Look, I think Kurt and I need to talk a little bit before we go any further. I know we just had a snack, but maybe Burt, you and Carole and Mom could go to the deli down the street and pick up lunch for us?"

Blaine said, "I can show you where it is, maybe give you a neighborhood tour."

Santana said, "No, Blaine, I think you should be here, unless Kurt…"

He nodded to Blaine and said, "Stay."

Blaine said, "I'll write down our order for them," and herded the parents into the dining area to give them some minimal privacy. 

When he came back a few minutes later he said, "I told them to get matzo ball soup for you and that great Asian slaw as a side." He smiled at Kurt. "We're splitting a pastrami on pumpernickel and a half sour."

Kurt said, "Thank you."

Blaine added, "I told them to take their time and make a list. That gives you guys a chance to do the same."

"Us guys," Santana said.

Kurt kissed his cheek. "You're my future. You have a say in all this."

"Then let me suggest we call the firm and have them work on the open adoption contract. We can have one firm, one agreement, but if you want to have a separate attorney in the firm look out for your interests, that can be done."

Santana glanced at Kurt. "I think we should. I'd like Ms Hisakawa to represent our side, if she's available."

Blaine said, "I don't know if she touches family law, but I can ask her on Monday. If not, I know Mr. Gill is specializing in that area."

Santana said, "He was nice. Second choice."

"I talked to my Dad about adoption," Blaine said. "I hope that was all right. He knows that it's not for me or anything, but…"

Kurt took his hand. "It's fine, Blaine."

"Then the one thing I think you should insist on is that the agreement be executed in New York. Open adoptions are difficult to enforce anywhere, but Ohio's laws have no teeth at all where it's concerned. That was Dad's advice, too."

Santana went to the kitchen and came back with the pad of paper they kept for shopping lists. "It sounds to me like we have our first condition. I'll add Kurt's religious requirement, and, Kurt, I'd like to name the kid, or at least have a right to say 'no' to a name I hate."

Kurt said, "Add it to the list. They may not agree, but it lets us know what we're doing." He took a deep breath. "Just for the record, one of the things I discussed with Dad was health care. I know I'm covered until I'm twenty-three as long as he's in office. I asked if marrying you would get you coverage, but if I marry, I'm not covered any more."

Santana said, "Then we'll talk about expenses that aren't covered under my parents' plan. Thank you for asking him, but I think you'd have broken Blaine's heart."

Blaine shrugged. "Actually, Kurt and I discussed it and the best way to handle expenses might be for me to marry you. I have a trust fund and my health insurance is fantastic."

"No. I love you both, but we'll figure out another way. _I_ don't want to marry for convenience."

Kurt said, "Then let's get back to the list."

***  
It took several hours of basic negotiation before they had a working idea of what they wanted to discuss with the lawyers, but once the attorneys were called, the process went very quickly. 

Burt and Carole had spoken with Maribel about grandparents' rights, and that was on their list. The final adoption couldn't be put before the judge until the child was born and Kurt and Santana signed away their rights, but everything was in place, including a bank account to cover medical expenses. Burt and Carole had also updated their wills to include the adoption and naming Kurt and Blaine as co-guardians in the event of their death. As Burt had said, "We both fly to Washington on the same plane. It could happen."

***  
Santana walked into the apartment and said, "I hate pantyhose."

Blaine laughed. "But you like getting paid. How's the job going?"

"I think they liked you better, but I'm learning how to type in Latin. Actually, there's not much typing, I'm mostly on phones and lunch orders and greeting the guests. Thank you, by the way."

"I knew I wasn't going to continue once school started. They were happy to find someone presentable who could work full time. I think you're making more than Kurt is."

"To hell with the money, I love their health insurance." She thought for a minute. "It's also the first job I've had where I get to sit down."

Kurt said, "Dinner's on the table. Maybe she's being paid more than I am, but a) I love my part-time job, b) I have access to the Vogue closet which is a terrific perk, and c)…" He took a deep breath and said, "Isabella has arranged with La Thibodaux to let me go to Paris Fashion Week." He looked at Blaine with some apprehension and added, "I know we said we'd go to Europe together, and I haven't said 'yes,' yet…"

Blaine hugged him. "Of course, you're going to say 'yes.' This is terrific for you."

"It's just for the ready to wear collections, and I won't have much time for sight seeing, but it's _Paris_."

Santana said, "I want to know why you didn't get London and Milan, too."

"I'm performing at the fundraising gala which is during London fashion week, and I have two scene-study presentations during Milan. Besides, I speak better French than the other interns."

"Well, see if anyone can find a good solution to pantyhose for pregnancy, because right now, fashion sucks."

Blaine said, "Fashion might, but dinner doesn't. Sit and eat before it gets cold."

***  
Kurt face-planted on the bed. "Take my clothes off for me."

Blaine stirred beside him and glanced at the clock. "Midnight. Are you going to be all right for school tomorrow?"

Kurt kissed his shoulder. "My first class isn't until ten, thank heavens. I've already arranged to leave at three and miss my last scene study to cover the Siki Im and General Idea collections before hustling back to sing at the gala tomorrow." He sat up and began to shrug off his jacket.

"You'll be perfect," Blaine said as he helped him, kissing and mouthing at each new inch of skin as it was unveiled.

"That feels so good."

Blaine said, "What do you want?"

"Honestly, I want you to make love to me as long as I don't have to do anything."

Blaine laid him back on the bed and hovered over his lips until Kurt pulled him down into a deep kiss. "So just making out, then?"

"No, I was serious. Anything you want to do to me as long as I can just lie here and maybe kiss you occasionally. I want loving -- an orgasm would relax me enough to sleep, too -- but I'm too exhausted to do much."

Blaine grabbed a pillow and placed it under Kurt's hips as he removed his pants. "Would it be too much work to hold your knees to your chest?"

"Maybe I could just drape them over your shoulders?" Kurt batted his eyes.

Blaine laughed. "You are tired, sweetheart. Okay. One Kurt orgasm coming up." He climbed up the bed and knelt over Kurt's chest. "Can you handle this?" He asked, painting Kurt's lips with his cock.

Kurt opened his mouth and sucked lightly at the head, teasing with little tongue flicks as Blaine stroked his hair and face. 

"That's right, baby," Blaine said. "You always make me feel good."

Kurt moaned and sucked harder until Blaine patted his cheek and said, "Thank you."

He slid down his lover's body and prepared him gently, pushing his limbs when he needed to, and listening to the little sounds that indicated when Kurt was ready for more and enjoying what he was doing. Finally, he pulled Kurt's legs over his shoulders and entered him slowly, loving the contented sigh it elicited.

Kurt's arms slid over his back and they kissed sloppily as Blaine thrust deep in his lover's body. He tried to make it last. The sounds of pleasure from Kurt drove him faster and he made certain that each thrust hit the right spot until Kurt was keening his orgasm, pulling Blaine over the top with him.

Long slow kisses later, Blaine pulled out and went to get a warm washcloth. He cleaned his boyfriend, and crawled in beside him, snuggling close as they fell asleep.

***  
Doctor Rothenberg looked up with a smile that turned puzzled when Santana Lopez walked into her office. "Hi, Santana. This doesn't look like…"

Santana said, "It's not. Kurt's working. This is our roommate Blaine, who's also Kurt's partner. He's here to take notes and make certain I don't try to tell Kurt I'm allowed all the deli platters I want or anything."

"Oh, well, I had planned an ultrasound today. We should be able to tell the sex of the baby at twenty weeks, but it's not perfect."

"Don't worry about it, Doc. The adopting parents don't mind either way."

Blaine smiled. "I think Carole might like a girl, but I'm sure they'll both be happy no matter which it is."

Doctor Rothenberg said, "The results of your NT ultrasound and blood work don't indicate we need to worry about Down's or other issues. You're young enough that I don't recommend amniocentesis." She looked at the chart. "Your weight gain is at the low end of the recommended. Are you taking your vitamins?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You don't know what it's like living with Kurt and Blaine. They're checking the nutritional balance of my packed lunch and making certain that I don't throw up my vitamin pills."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's been researching safe exercise during pregnancy, too."

Doctor Rothenberg said, "That's admirable, but add some snacks to her lunch. She needs to gain weight. Don't worry about it unless she exceeds the upper end of the weekly weight chart I gave her."

"Can I keep taking my ballet class twice a week?"

Doctor Rothenberg nodded. "We'll revisit it at the beginning of the third trimester. If you get dizzy while turning, stop. If your lower back feels stressed, stop. Otherwise, I think it will probably prevent some of the back problems many women get."

Blaine smiled at Santana and said, "Go, you!"

Doctor Rothenberg continued, "Tap dancing is out. Swimming is good. Walking, other forms of dance, adapted yoga, and Pilates are fine. I'll have my nurse give you the list."

"Sounds great, Doc. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, your baby can hear you now. Don't forget to make an appointment for your twenty-fifth week on the way out." She reviewed her appointment questions. "It certainly seems like you have a good support network."

Santana smiled. "Yeah, I really do."

***  
Usually, Santana loved big action movies with plenty of fights, but lately she'd been going through a list of classic movies that Quinn had passed along from her Films of the Forties analysis class at Yale. 

Rachel was making the popcorn and she was snuggled between Kurt and Blaine watching Bette Davis in _Now, Voyager_ when Kurt said, "Santana, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Tapping my arm."

She looked at him and grinned. "That's the baby kicking."

Blaine paused the film and said, "May I?" She nodded and put each of their hands on her belly and grinned when the baby kicked again.

"Jazz splits," Kurt said.

***  
"But Santana, you have to be there, it's my opening night." Kurt could hear Rachel all the way out in the hall.

He opened the door just as Santana said, "I'd love to be there, if I didn't look like the stuffed whale at the natural history museum. Seriously, Rachel, I don't mind being packed into a theater seat, but I have absolutely nothing to wear that doesn't make me look bigger than this apartment building."

Kurt said, "I may have a solution for that." He held up a bag. "Since my 'high-fashion pregnancy' columns are a hit at Vogue.com, you've been sent a few freebies." He pulled out a dress. "It's long sleeved, empire waist, low cut, and this shade of green will do wonders for your skin and eyes."

"What's it made of?" Santana asked as she draped it across her arm. She loved the forest green shade.

"It's a wool-silk jersey. Isabelle also let me borrow some jewelry from the closet to go with it. If you lose an earring, I might not get paid for months."

Santana said, "It's beautiful. You have great taste in jewelry, too."

"And since it's full length, no one will notice if you're not wearing four inch heels."

"Thank God!"

Kurt laughed. "So you're coming to the opening night next week?"

Santana turned to Rachel. "I wouldn't miss it. I hear there's free food afterward."

Rachel said, "I'm going to hug you now." She did and mouthed "Thanks" to Kurt over Santana's shoulder.  
***  
"How do you feel about Joseph?"

Kurt looked up from his scene and said, "Do I know a Joseph?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "If it's a boy. Do you like the name Joseph?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "It has a variety of nicknames available. None of them are embarrassing. It sounds good with Hummel. Yeah, I think Dad and Carole will like it, too."

Rachel said, "I'd have preferred a Jewish name, like Joel, but maybe for the girl's name? There's Esther, Noa, Tirzah, Sabra, Rebecca…"

"Noa?" Santana said. "I don't want anyone to think the kid might be Puck's."

"Without the 'h.' She's one of the daughters of Zelophehad in the book of Numbers." She brightened. "There's Hannah and Ruth."

Kurt said, "I like Ruth."

Santana shook her head. "No. It's a nice name, but I want something more outgoing. I was thinking Ximena."

Kurt stared at her.

Trent looked up from his computer and said, "The wife of El Cid."

Kurt said, "I know. Thank you. I don't know how well it goes with the last name. I mean, I'm not opposed to a Spanish name, but Ximena is not common. And I assume from the pronunciation you're spelling it with an 'X' not a 'J.'"

"Yeah. Jacinta?"

Rachel said, "In Spanish, Esther would be Stella."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want any daughter of mine to think she has to marry someone like Stanley Kowalski."

"Leah?" Rachel said.

"I'd thought of Isabella," said Santana, "But with you working for Isabelle Wright…"

"Yeah."

"Or Francisca, though I could live with Francesca."

Kurt winced. "I don't like Fran or Franny as nicknames, and if she develops early that 'Cesca' will end up as 'Chesta' or worse."

Santana sighed and nodded.

Blaine came into the apartment and groaned. "I don't know what I did to Cassandra July, but that was _torture_."

Kurt said, "Take a shower and then I'll massage your feet."

Santana said, "Wait. What are your two favorite girls' names?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "I've always liked Verity. And Honor. Good old-fashioned virtue names."

Santana just shook her head. "Really? Verity? Is that like Felicity?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Same type of name. Verity means truth. Felicity means lucky or happy. They're both from the Latin." He went to the girls' bathroom. "Do you guys mind if I take a bath? I need to soak the ache out."

Rachel said, "Of course, unlike some people -- _Santana_ \-- you clean up after yourself."

"Go for it, Curly Top." She turned to Kurt. "I like a name meaning happy or lucky."

"Felicity?"

"Well, if there's a Spanish version."

Trent said, "My Google-Fu says 'Felicia' which, Hummel, is also the German version. Slightly different pronunciations…"

Kurt smiled. "Felicia Hummel. Joseph Hummel. They both sound good to me."

Santana said, "Yeah. We should let your folks know."

***  
"I don't remember agreeing to this," Trent said.

"It's one Lamaze class. Kurt will try to make it later, but Isabelle asked him to fill in for her at a gallery opening tonight. Blaine has a presentation at school and Rachel's center stage at the Gershwin Theater singing," she checked her watch, "'I'm the Greatest Star' at this point."

"Yes, but…"

Santana said, "You agreed that all the roommates would help in any way necessary. This is necessary, and you're a roommate." She opened the door to the community center and Trent followed her in.

***  
"KURT!" 

"Santana? What time is it?"

"Late, early?" She took a deep breath. "My water broke."

Kurt sat up in his bed. "All right. I'm awake. Let's get you to the hospital." 

Blaine was already on the phone calling a cab service. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

Santana continued to stand in the doorway.

"Um, we'd like to get dressed."

Santana said, "I'm scared. It's not like I haven't seen you guys shirtless before."

Blaine shrugged and pulled a pair of boxers out of his top drawer and slid them on under the covers. He went to Kurt's dresser and pulled out underwear for him and tossed it on the bed.

They dressed quickly. Blaine picked up the packed bag that was standing by the door and Kurt grabbed a couple of scones and cold coffee from the kitchen and put it into go cups. He smiled and said, "We're going to need it."

He helped Santana into her coat and kept his arm around her shoulders as they went down the stairs. 

Blaine called Burt and Carole as he waited outside. He signaled the others when the taxi pulled up.

Kurt helped Santana in and said, "Methodist Hospital, please."

"You got it, pal."

Blaine dialed Maribel Lopez and let her know they were on their way. "She wants to know how far apart the contractions are."

Santana said, "Ten minutes. I think they started before I went to bed, but until my water broke…"

Kurt said, "It's okay. We'll be at the hospital a little early, but that's better than too late."

Blaine filled Maribel in and hung up. "We should have left a note for Rachel and Trent."

"I did while I was in the kitchen."

"Good."

Santana moaned and Kurt timed the length of the contraction. "Sixty seconds. Are they coming closer together?"

Santana just nodded. "Sing to me."

He exchanged a glance with Blaine and they started to sing "It's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea, but …" and Santana smiled.

***  
Burt Hummel stood in the doorway and watched his son. He heard a snuffling cry, and Kurt moved to settle his newborn daughter better. 

"You mustn't wake your Auntie Snix. She's very tired from giving birth to you. You're tired too." He smiled at her and sang quietly, "[Stay awake, don't rest your head](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yC_voMY6kY)…"

Burt walked over and said, quietly, "You always loved that song."

"Julie Andrews is the best." Kurt looked up at his father. "It's … You were right. It means something to hold my child in my arms -- even if she's going to be my little sister, soon."

"I know, Kurt. I remember."

Kurt motioned him over and transferred the baby into Burt's sure grip. He said, "Say hello to your Dad, Felicia. He'll do the best job with you."

"Santana's sure?"

Kurt blinked back tears. "Yes. More than I am. And I'm more certain than Blaine is. A few years from now… we'd have figured out how to be a family, but I'm nineteen, my job barely covers my rent and food and you're paying for my education. I just… I know you and Carole will be great parents."

"We'll be the best we can. That's all any parent can do. The local hospital even has a breast milk program that we can use for the first couple of months instead of formula."

Kurt stroked Felicia's arm, gently. "That's good, Dad."

"Come home for a couple of weeks this summer. Start getting to know her."

Kurt chuckled. "You just want a free campaign worker." 

"I could use your help. A new baby and a Senate run make this a big year."

"Blaine and I will be there for spring break, so have your staff decide where we're needed. We'll figure out summer and fall, too."

Burt smiled at him. "With Rachel being big on Broadway, I know you're going to be out there auditioning."

"Yeah."

Carole and Blaine came in and Kurt went over and hugged them both. Blaine held him close. "Let's give Burt and Carole a chance to get to know their daughter."

Kurt nodded and kissed Carole's cheek. "Let's get some coffee," and they walked out of the room together.

***  
EPILOGUE (Six weeks later)

"Tell your Dad that I'll work for him over the summer if he pays me," Santana said.

"I will. Blaine and I will call when we get there. See you in a week." Kurt grabbed his bag when he heard Blaine say he was going to leave without him and ran out the door.

Rachel said, "My dads are also helping with Mister Hummel's campaign. I wonder if I should record a campaign song for him?"

"Don't you have to get to the theater?"

Rachel checked her watch. "I have a few minutes. Where's Trent?"

"He has mid-terms this week. He's planning to stay on campus until late."

"You're going to be alone tonight? Do you want to come to the theater with me?"

Santana grinned. "Actually, Selena Hisakawa's bringing DVDs and I've already called in the order for Chinese."

Rachel grinned. "A date. Enjoy yourself."

"I will. And Rachel? Thanks for all the help."

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> * [Blaine on the phone sings: [ Ella Fitzgerald on Someone to Watch Over Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDhF-PsDuCw)]  
> ** [Callbacks session Kurt sings:  
> [Mel Tormé & Buddy Rich on I Won’t Last a Day without You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knDzltUh_V8)]


End file.
